The Return of Señor De LaVega
by tahitiliz
Summary: Diego De LaVega returns to Los Angeles and is pleased to find the most important thing he left at the Hacienda. Diego/Ana Maria; Walt Disney's Zorro.


**Hello and thank you for clicking on my story!**

**The following is based on Walt Disney's Zorro which unfortunately doesn't get a lot of representation in this category. My favorite coupling was Diego/Ana Maria and I always wondered what life would be like if they ended up together. So I wrote this plotless story below, depicting my interpretation of their life.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome, especially concerning characterization. I hope you enjoy it - thanks in advance for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and no profit is being made from this story.**

* * *

It was one of those mornings. One of the days when the sun is greets the skies in the most pleasant of ways, a day when the weather is delightfully warm, when the birds sing and the cows lo in the pasture.

It was on one of those days that Don Diego De LaVega was returning from business near Santa Barbara with his loyal manservant Bernardo. Diego had ventured to a local ranchero to solidify a business deal involving the trade of De LaVega steer for wheat, beans and corn from another don's bounty.

Diego huffed a sigh in his saddle. It seemed as if they had been on the trail for eternity. The pair had been away from Los Angeles for nearly two weeks. The hundred mile journey was tedious but Diego preferred to go so his father would not have to make the trip. While Alejandro had the feistiness of a young man, Diego was increasingly aware of his father's age. It was better if he made the trip even though he would not say that to his father.

Fortunately over the past two weeks the few letters he had exchanged with Alejandro reported everything was calm in Los Angeles. Diego was certain one day his luck would run out and his beloved town would need Zorro when he was unable to answer the call. The thought accompanied an anxious twist in Diego's stomach, confirming his current anxiety. Despite his father's reassurance he wanted to see for himself that everything was in order.

Not to mention something far more wonderful than donning the sacred black mask waited for him at the hacienda.

Diego scratched the back of his neck under his brown hat. He wore his usual tan _traje corto_ jacket and high waisted pants, contrasted with a white shirt and dark brown tie. He was thankful it was not very hot today or his clothes would have been undoubtedly more uncomfortable.

Diego and Bernardo continued south on the dusty trail approaching the De LaVega hacienda around noon. The familiar vast fields and pastures greeted them with a shining coat of green. Glancing up at the blue skies Diego commented,

"Beautiful day for a ride, eh?"

Bernardo, unable to speak, smiled and gave a nod.

"Are you pleased to return to Los Angeles?" Diego asked.

Bernardo's mouth quirked as he considered the question for a moment then went lax as he nodded a definitive yes. He then smiled slyly and pointed to Diego. He put his formerly extended hand on his heart and sighed dramatically, trying to capture the sentiment of Diego's feelings.

The younger man laughed good-naturedly. "Sí, I am very happy to be returning as well."

As the pair rode deeper into the De LaVega property, Diego noticed of the lack of vaqueros out herding the cattle. He made a mental note to speak with Luis, the head vaquero, to hire some more men. Once the spring calves had grown enough they would certainly need more help.

The ranchero at this time of year was lovely. The full onset of the summer heat had not set in but the chills of winter were a far sight behind sunny Los Angeles. Everything was blooming and coming back to life at its fullest.

As they approached the exterior courtyard Diego saw a servant attending to the flowers in front of the entrance. He turned to Bernardo while the two were out of the servant's earshot. "Take the travel bags up to the rooms. Check on Tornado. Make sure he's been fed and exercised properly while we have been away." He directed. Bernardo nodded tightly as to not draw attention. It was important that even the other servants thought Bernardo was deaf or the cover of Zorro could be threatened.

Upon hearing a rider approach, the servant straightened up and walked toward the incoming horsemen. As he came closer, Diego was able to see it was Paolo, one of the older men who worked for the De LaVega family.

"Buenos días Señor De LaVega." Paolo greeted.

"Buenos días." Diego and Bernardo dismounted.

"Did you have good travels, Señor?" Paolo asked as he took the horses' reins. Bernardo began to untie the two large bags from his steed.

"Sí, very successful. But I am glad to be home. Tell me, is anyone else here?"

"Sí Señor. The Señora is at home but I believe Señor De LaVega went to Los Angeles this morning."

"Gracias, Paolo." Diego smiled and nodded his head as Paolo bowed and turned to assist Bernardo with the bags. Diego turned and walked through the familiar wooden door that led to the inner courtyard of the hacienda. He surveyed the tables and chairs on the patio, seeing only Francisca, a female servant, cleaning up from lunch. As she turned with a tray full of dirty plates in her hands, she started at seeing Diego and nearly dropped the tray. He hurried over to steady the wobbling stack of dishes.

"Señor, forgive me, I did not expect to see you so soon!" Diego stepped back once the dishes were secure again.

"My business in Santa Barbara concluded early. Thankfully we were able to leave a few days early." Francisca nodded. "Is the Señora in the library?"

"No Señor, I believe she went outside. She was speaking with some of the vaqueros about breaking in a stallion."

"Gracias, Francisca." Diego tilted his head slightly in thanks and turned to proceed out to the corral.

"She will be very pleased to see you, Señor." He could hear the smile in her voice. He turned to look at her.

"And I will be very pleased to see her." Diego smiled and opened the heavy courtyard door.

Diego found Paolo and Bernardo setting the bags on the ground. He motioned to Bernardo that he would be riding out to the corral. Bernardo mutely nodded in understanding and lifted one bag to bring inside as Diego took his horse's reins from Paolo and mounted his horse.

"You still want to ride, Señor? After all those days in the saddle?" The older man asked.

"The reward is worth the pain." He grinned and gently kicked his horse.

* * *

It was a short ride from the main house out to the flat, broad pastures and _graneros_. As he approached the brown circular fence, he noticed a three vaqueros standing outside the perimeter and watching something inside the corral.

Diego dismounted next to one _granero, _a short distance away. He led his horse over to a trough to water it and kept his eyes on the activity in the corral.

"Buenos días, Señor. Welcome home."

Diego turned around to see Juan, a young stable hand of about fifteen years old with dark hair and light eyes. "May I take your horse?"

"Sí, gracias." Diego removed his riding gloves and asked, "Do you know what's going on over there?" He tilted his head toward the corral.

"No, Señor. The vaqueros took the stallion out a little while ago to break it in but I have been busy with the other animals." He motioned to the corral. "Shall I go get them for you?"

Diego held up a hand to stop him. "No, no, please. I'm curious to see for myself." Juan bowed and moved to pick up a pail of water near the mouth of the _granero_ as he got back to work. Diego turned, the sun coating his face again like honey, warm and thick. He traipsed through the grasses to the corral, noticing how much taller they had grown in his absence, undoubtedly due to the warm weather they were enjoying. As he approached the three men leaning against the corral he heard them speak in low tones and chuckles. It was the kind of talk he often heard at the tavern when a new Señorita was serving the patrons.

Diego smiled when the object of their flattery came into view. _I should have known,_ he mused.

Ana Maria De LaVega was stationed in the corral, feet planted firmly on the dirt ground, harness in hand and speaking soothingly to the anxious stallion. After a few months of marriage, Diego still found her appearance stunning. She was in a white long sleeved blouse, the top three buttons undone but still keeping with her modest appearance, as well as a chestnut riding skirt and tall dark brown riding boots.

Luis, the head vaquero, was standing beside her. The light haired Californio was trying to ensure his mistress did not get in over her head and to avoid the ensuing wrath of her husband and father-in-law, but Diego was certain his wife had insisted she was capable of taking the situation into her own hands.

The horse slowly calmed down when Ana Maria touched his nose gently. Luis spoke to Ana Maria nervously but all her concentration was on the young steed. She began to successfully slip the harness over the horse's head.

Diego leaned on the weathered brown fence two feet from the vaqueros.

"Not bad, eh?"

He smiled and looked over to the men. They had not noticed who was talking to them and guffawed in deep tones that suggested they weren't admiring Ana Maria's training skills. Three heads slowly turned after visually appraising Señora De LaVega once more, only to be stricken with the sight of her husband and their boss standing within feet of them.

All three stood up ramrod straight at the same time and gave half-bows to Diego, each murmuring an embarrassed, "Señor." Diego ignored their shame and casually gestured with his hand towards his wife while keeping his eyes on them. He had to admit to himself, staring down three men who were just making eyes at Ana Maria was quite satisfying.

"How long have they been at it?"

"Nearly an hour." None of them dared to look Diego in the eye.

"That's quite impressive."

"Señora De LaVega has remarkable abilities when it comes to horses."

"She does, doesn't she?" Diego asked rhetorically. He turned his attention back to Ana Maria. She was trying to cinch the harness but the steed was moving his head distractedly. The creases on Luis' face deepened as he wringed his hands in worry.

When the harness was fastened on, Ana Maria stepped back from the horse and smiled triumphantly, first at her work, then at Luis. Luis stepped forward to examine the harness. He pulled at it this way and that and once he was satisfied with her job, patted the horse's left shoulder blade. He glanced over to the vaqueros and motioned for them to take over. Still unaware of Diego's presence, Ana Maria and Luis walked out of the corral commenting on the progress of the stallion's training. Two of the vaqueros excused themselves and entered the corral while the third quickly made his way to back to the _granero_.

Diego chuckled as Ana Maria walked through the gate Luis held open, still enraptured in conversation. Seeing her again, he remembered why it was so easy to love the remarkable woman in front of him, so full of spirit and conviction. She was unlike any other woman he had met. She dared to express her own opinions and defied anyone who tried to corner her in the typical "submissive woman" role.

"I should have known you would be here." Diego smirked.

Ana Maria abruptly looked up from her conversation when she heard his voice. Upon seeing her husband, a smile burst onto her face. She picked up her skirts and ran into his embrace in a manner most unbefitting for the wife of a Don.

"Diego! You've returned so soon." She breathed into the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. Her hands came up to tenderly weave through his short brown hair. Suddenly aware of the impropriety of such open affection, Ana Maria pulled back from the embrace to allow her husband to greet his employee. Luis bowed politely to Diego.

"Señor."

"Luis, I must thank you for entertaining the Señora." Diego said with a smile. "I am sure it was not your idea for her to train that stallion."

"I was lucky to have her. She was magnificent with him." Luis responded. "Were your travels well?"

"Sí, all is done with." Diego responded. He stole a look at his wife. Her eyes were bright with delight and she rewarded his glance with a brilliant smile. Suddenly he wished they were not in the middle of a field so that he might reach out to touch her again.

Luis must have picked up on the chemistry between the two.

"I am happy to see you returned safely from Santa Barbara, Señor. If you will please excuse me, I have some new vaqueros to attend to." Diego replied, "Of course," and after another short bow to Diego and Ana Maria ,Luis walked off toward the _granero _fora horse. Diego turned his gaze back to his wife who was settling her hat back on her head since it had toppled when she ran to him.

"You must be tired from your trip. Shall we head back to the hacienda?" She looked up at him inquisitively after it was securely on her head.

"Of course." Ana Maria took Diego's proffered arm and they walked back to the _granero_ commenting on the beautiful weather. They stopped just outside the building as Juan brought out two saddled horses. They received their reins from Juan and promptly mounted their horses.

"I'm so happy you returned early." Ana Maria smiled openly at him. Her raven hair contrasted against the emerald pastures behind her. Her smile reflected the light of the sun. Diego itched to feel her soft hair beneath his fingers and release it from its binding braid.

"I was happy to come back." Diego returned with an equally wide grin. They nudged their horses into a walk. "Don Dominguez was not an easy man to bargain with but in the end the transaction went well."

"Oh?" Ana Maria inquired. "What was he asking for?"

"A hundred head of cattle for a month's worth of crop."

"He must have thought you a fool to make such an offer!" Her exasperation was evident as she knitted her eyebrows together and set her lips in a tight line.

"In fairness, for quite some time I had a most unflattering reputation about me. I was known as being quite an uninformed businessman."

Ana Maria's frustration was not abated.

"That was years ago. Surely Don Dominguez must know the De LaVega name is a reputable one."

Diego nodded his head in concession. Frankly, discussing Don Dominguez was not high on his priority list for when he was reunited with Ana Maria.

"You are right. He should have known. Fortunately he discovered that not long after he made that offer."

He leaned over with some effort to take her hand, still successfully keeping balance on his horse. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. She brought her eyes to his and held her stare for a few moments.

"Diego…" Her eyes darted away.

He frowned slightly. "What is it?" His hand still firmly held hers.

She sighed. "It was different without you here. I didn't care for it." Her hand gripped his tighter. She smiled to lighten the mood. "If a Don is going to call my husband away from me on business then he shouldn't have the nerve to try and cheat you in an unfair deal."

When Ana Maria came to Los Angeles for the first time after they were married, more than one person commented to Alejandro that his son would have a hard time keeping his daughter-in-law in place. The dynamic of their relationship was strange to people, for Diego included Ana Maria in the details of the De LaVega business, even going as far as asking for her advice. Their relationship was an unusual partnership in equality, something Los Angeles was not used to.

Diego couldn't imagine it any other way. He had been around women who needed a man to direct them, who thrived on being delicate and impressionable. They could not hold his attention for very long. He needed someone who would challenge him. A woman who could go against him and tell him he was being a foolish or arrogant. A woman who was not meek but who was the definition of strength. He found that woman in Ana Maria, the jewel of Monterey.

Certainly Diego was concerned of her infatuation with Zorro when he left Monterey. He had not asked for amnesty because his father convinced him Ana Maria was in love with a dream. Had she truly been compatible for him, Alejandro argued, she would have loved Diego, the man right before her.

The realization had been more than painful.

Diego had admittedly fallen quite hard for her during his time in Monterey. He admired her intelligence, her commitment to justice and her loyalty to her family. She could be sly, cunning, witty and mysterious all at once. She knew when to command the attention of a room and when to let others do the speaking.

And it didn't hurt that she was the most beautiful woman Diego had ever seen.

Nevertheless, Diego resolved it to himself that he would not be the one to marry her. That Ana Maria had not fallen in love him and there was no point in trying to make her love him even if was her hero. Yet a year later when Diego returned to Monterey for a gathering of Dons to meet with the governor, Alejandro and he went to the Verdugo Hacienda to pay a visit. Diego was surprised not only that Ana Maria was unmarried but also that his feelings for her burned brightly as ever, like a scorching fire that was too persistent to die out. Despite the skepticism of his father, Diego renewed his attentions to her, eager to determine if she was still oblivious to him.

Apparently she was not.

After Diego spent two weeks in Ana Maria's company (with a trusted matron keeping a watchful eye on them, of course) she confided in Diego that her affection for Zorro had changed the day he gave up his chance for amnesty.

_They strolled along the Monterey beach with her maid trailing a few hundred feet behind. A cool ocean breeze rustled her skirts and his hair while the sun provided its bright companionship. Her hand curled around his arm as formalities decreed acceptable. _

_He looked down at her, surprised by her admission. Her eyes remained on the horizon in front of them. _

"_Yes, it took me some time to understand why he left me. But I realized loving Zorro was like chasing a cloud. When you think you have finally reached him he disappears as if he was never there." _

_She looked into his eyes to make sure he understood what she was telling him._

" _Perhaps that is why I loved him. It seemed so exciting. But then you grow up and realize your little girl dreams can't come true." She inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly. "Heroes belong in fairy tales." _

_At that moment he hated himself for crushing her dream. Zorro had disappointed her. He had disappointed her. It was clear damage had been done. The thought of her crying over Zorro, wishing he had never rode into her life caused guilt like he had never known to wash over him._

"_Ana Maria," he began carefully, "I know Zorro's intent was never to hurt you. He cared deeply for you."_

_She looked away from his stare, a smile playing on her lips. "Diego, you are too good. Most men would jump at an opportunity to insult another man vying for a woman's affections. But instead you concern yourself with my happiness." She laughed a little as if she could hardly believe it._

"_I would do anything to ensure your happiness, Ana Maria." She abruptly looked back up at him with a serious, surprised expression and tears began to brim in her eyes. She stopped walking and extracted her hand from his arm to pull out her handkerchief and meticulously dab her eyes. The rushing of the breaking waves overcame the silence between them._

_Diego felt troubled. "If I have said something that has offended you-" he began but she cut him off._

"_No," she stated with conviction."I-" she hesitated. "I never realized how much good there is in you, Diego. I'm ashamed to say I was too preoccupied with Zorro and Ricardo to see it before." She said sincerely._

_Glancing back to ensure the maid was still not far behind, he restrained himself from reaching out to soothe her. Instead he settled for saying, "I am glad there has been a change of opinion."_

_Smiling, he retook her arm and the two continued down the beach at a leisurely pace._

Diego continued his best efforts at wooing her. He went to serenade her as often as his nightly activities permitted, he sent her gifts and saw her as frequently as possible. In spite of his apprehensions, Ana Maria clearly enjoyed his company.

They reached the front of the hacienda soon enough. Paolo took the horses once they dismounted and Diego again offered his arm, which Ana Maria took.

"You must be exhausted." She said as they approached the courtyard door. "You must rest before you fall off your feet." He pushed the wooden door open and they stepped into the patio. He took her hand with his free one and squeezed it. "Only if you'll come with me." He looked down to her serene face as she searched his brown eyes.

"It's the middle of the afternoon." Her eyes fell to his lips. "What will the servants think?" She asked playfully. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. His mouth moved to hover over her wrist. "That your husband hasn't seen you in weeks." The heat of his breath tickled her skin. "And that he wants you all to himself this afternoon." He placed another warm kiss on her skin.

The gaze in Ana Maria's expression ignited with a heat only Diego could summon. Her rosy lips parted slightly as her breathing changed. Diego's thumb traced patterns on her wrist and the two slowly drifted toward each other until Francisca's sudden presence on the patio from the _sala_ startled both, causing them to assume a more appropriate stance. Diego lowered his and his wife's joined hands away from his mouth and to their sides.

Francisca was all too aware of what she disrupted and hesitated a moment before she spoke. A crimson blush crept its way onto her features.

"Señor. Señora." She curtsied. Her attention was directed back to Diego.

"Is there anything I may get for you?" She inquired, still colored from the interruption.

He glanced at his wife before he answered the question. "Do you have some of that remarkable lemonade of yours?" Francisca smiled at his praise. "Sí Señor. Would you like me to prepare a pitcher?"

"Yes and bring it upstairs please?" He requested. Francisca nodded her head in compliance. Diego looked back at Ana Maria who stared at him an amused expression. "You're too charming for your own good."

"It's how I wooed you, isn't it?" He asked confidently as he took her hand and led her up the stairs to their room. He opened the door, smiling in contentment as the familiar chambers appeared to him. It felt good to finally be home.

"Is it as you remember?" Ana Maria's voice hummed through his thoughts.

"Yes and better." He replied. He heard the door click shut before she walked over to the large window that overlooked their grounds and sat on the bench in front of it. Her figure was illuminated by the light making her figure angelic. "I can't tell you how many days I sat here reading or just watching." She sighed. "Waiting for you to return."

He walked a few short steps and leaned against the bedpost, his eyes trained on her. "I felt like a silly little girl." He watched her in a trancelike state, feeling all the familiar emotions she brought to him that he had missed while he was away. Being around her again was intoxicating.

Ana Maria saw his expression and a similar one was reflected in her own. She stood up and crossed the distance between them, enclosing herself in his waiting arms.

"It has felt like an eternity since you left." Ana Maria said into his shoulder. Diego responded by stroking her dark hair and placing a kiss upon her head.

"It _has_ been too long." He pulled from the embrace and brought his lips to hers in a soft, endearing kiss.

When the two separated she looked at him with a smile. "You're never leaving again." She laughed lightly. Diego smirked.

"Where is Father?"

"He left this morning for Los Angeles. He had to see Sergeant Garcia about the reports of banditos raiding the rancheros." Her hands slid down his arms until their fingers intertwined. "He should be back before supper." She glanced at the large window behind them.

"Come, sit, you must tell me about your trip." She began to move back to the window bench. But before she could take two steps, Diego pulled her back against him. At first she looked confused at the force of his action but when she saw the look in his eyes her features softened.

"I thought of you every moment we were apart." His voice dropped to a murmur and he lovingly brought a hand up to stroke her cheek.

She smiled and squeezed the hand that was still joined with hers. "I missed waking up next to you. Even hearing you return late at night." He leaned down for a second time and kissed her, their lips moving together slowly, as if living a long awaited dream. His arms moved around her back and brought her body against his, each reveling in their closeness.

A knock at the door interrupted them for the second time that afternoon. They pulled apart, Ana Maria smoothing her skirt and fixing her hair that had been mussed by his caresses. She delicately walked to the door, opening it to see Francisca.

"Your lemonade, Señora." She bowed to her mistress and handed her the tray. "May I bring anything else for you?"

"No, gracias Francisca. That will be all." The door closed and Ana Maria turned around. "Now you can tell me about your travels." She laughed lightly. "You can be so _distracting_."

Diego chuckled. "Only when there is something lovely enough to distract me." He followed her to the window bench and took the glass of lemonade once she had poured some. She asked again about the details of his travels and this time Diego obliged her. He admitted to himself it was not his preferred way to spend the afternoon with his wife after their long separation but Ana Maria was so eager to hear about his journey he didn't think to refuse her.

After he recalled the last few weeks in detail for her she described what she had been doing with her time. Diego was amused that she was still finding the rhythm of being the lady of the De LaVega ranchero but her experiences managing the Verdugo household were easing her into the new setting. Diego was pleased that she had bonded with a few of their servants as well as some of the other Señoras in the area. He couldn't imagine what a change Los Angeles was compared to Monterey.

As they sat with each other Diego reflected on how fortunate he was to have a wife such as Ana Maria. He had feared she would reject him once he revealed himself to be Zorro but she had taken it with poise. Certainly, she had been surprised but no less supportive of him.

_He stopped the carriage by the edge of the bluff with a clear view of the ocean and the setting sun. _

"_This is wonderful." She sighed and looked down. _

_Diego ran a hand through his short brown hair, his nerves getting the better of him. He knew what needed to be done. His feelings for her had developed far enough for him to seriously consider marriage but there was a task to be taken care of before he could go to Se__ñor__ Verdugo. He decided long ago he would not ensnare a woman into a trap by marrying her before he revealed his dual identity to her. Stealing a sideways glance at Ana Maria he confirmed it was only fair to be honest with her. He would want the same if he was in her shoes._

"_Ana Maria." He name came out raggedly on his breath. It startled her from the peaceful scene before them and she looked at him with concern in her face. She frowned slightly upon seeing his anxious expression._

"_Diego, what is it?" Upon not receiving a prompt answer she pushed further. "What's wrong?"_

_He looked at her directly in the eyes and spoke slowly. "Did you ever wonder why I never joined Ricardo in plotting against Zorro?"_

_She looked confused and bit her lower lip. "I just assumed Ricardo was more upfront with his competition for me. You never dashed someone else's chances to promote your own as he did."_

"_There was no need for me to dislike Zorro because I wanted him to succeed as much as I wanted myself to earn your love." Her expression remained perplexed. _

"_What do you mean?" She asked in a quiet voice. _

"_I know Zorro loved you and never wanted to cause you harm," he hesitated, "because I am him. I am Zorro." _

_He expected her to laugh or express her disbelief, to demand proof. But she dropped her eyes from him, digesting what had been said. When she looked up at him again there was a profound certainty. "I am proud of you." She stated in a clear voice. _

"_Proud of me?" He repeated, shocked she did not respond as he thought she would._

"_You are the man who gives the peons hope. You fight for causes other than your own. You give so much to the people who believe in you."_

"_You are not angry with me, that I didn't tell you before?"_

_She contemplated this. "This is an enormous secret to give to someone. I'm honored you gave it to me."_

_Diego was convinced if he hadn't loved her already he would have from the moment she said those words._

Once both had extracted all they could from their activities over the last few weeks, Ana Maria set down her empty glass. A stern look crossed her face and she said in her best commanding voice, "No more stalling Diego. You need to get some rest." He reached out and held her hand.

"Alright, alright. I wouldn't think of displeasing my wife." Her expression reflected her relief. His warm grip on her hand tightened. "Stay with me?" She eyed him knowingly and straightened her back. "Oh, but I have lots of things I could be doing now." The corners of her mouth tugged upwards. "Why should I remain here with you?"

Never to be daunted by a challenge, Diego placed his arms on her shoulders and drew her to him. His hands removed the comb in her hair and she felt her ebony locks tumble down to her shoulders. He leaned in and placed kisses on her chin, temple and cheek before he renewed his attention to her lips, bringing his hands up into her hair. She sighed against his mouth and placed her hands on his hips.

He spent the next hour showing her how much he wanted her to stay with him, which she would have done anyway. But even so it was nice for him to make the effort. As they lay down next to each other Diego quickly succumbed to slumber and Ana Maria relished the feeling of being next to him once again. They had made quite a journey together and she was confident there was no one else she would have wished to make it with other than the man lying next to her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please drop a review!**


End file.
